


Young and Beautiful

by CaliahAndTauran



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliahAndTauran/pseuds/CaliahAndTauran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Rose/Ten Fluff -One Shot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**(A/N:**

**Hey it’s Caliah here, doing another one-shot! Sooo I know me and Taur normally do Homestuck fics but I kinda wanted to try some Doctor Who :33 Apologies for OOC-ness! This is in an AU in which it’s just Rose and the Doctor. No other companions. So I guess that means Canary Wharf didn’t happen? And a round of applause for those who recognize the title. Yup. Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray is my life right now.**

 

**Anywho I don’t own Doctor Who! Who knows what would happen if I did~)**

 

“Where the hell has my screwdriver gotten to?”

 

A rather puzzled Doctor scrunched his eyebrows together. It’d been in his pocket this morning. And Rose! Where was Rose! Normally she was curled up in the console room with a book this time of day... if they weren’t adventuring. With a groan he turned on his heels, exiting the console room and striding purposefully to the library. He rapped on the door, and hearing nothing, entered the room. Ah there she was.

 

Rose Tyler was sprawled across the rooms only couch, a thin blanket tangled around her. The Doctor’s lips twitched up in a smile. He knelt down next to the couch and straightened out the blanket, placing a kiss on her forehead. She mumbled in her sleep, her eyes slowly blinking open.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

The blonde smiled sleepily, sliding up into a sitting position.

 

“Yeah, but I’m glad you did.”

“Oh?”

 

The time lord slid next to her, pushing the abandoned blanket to the side.

 

“Nightmare.”

“Another one?”

 

Rose’s smile disappeared as she bit her lip with worry.

 

“You knew?”

 

The Doctor gazed at his companion with a soft look.

 

“There’ve been dark circles under your eyes for days, you humans don’t hide sleep deprivation well.”

 

This comment seemed to trouble her.

 

“Rose, you can tell me anything. You know that right?”

 

His dark brown eyes were filled with concern, making Rose sigh. She slumped, and rested her head on his shoulder. He slid his hand into hers, rubbing little circles over her knuckles.

 

“Doctor… I promised I’d stay with you.”

“I know.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t like where this was going.

 

“But…”

“But?”

“I’m not going to be young forever.”

 

A pained look flashed across the Doctors face.

 

“I won’t be able to travel the universe with you longer than a few decades. Can you promise me something?”

 

Rose looked and him earnestly, and he gave her a hesitant nod.

 

“There’ll be a day when I can't travel with you anymore… Do you promise you’ll continue to save the world once I’m gone?”

 

The Doctors face paled, and Rose winced in sympathy. She knew the Doctor more than anyone, and she knew that her time traveler feared the one thing he shouldn’t. The future.

 

“I’ve seen the world, done it all. I’ve seen universes die and ones yet to be made. I've saved civilizations, and been they’re destroyer. Yet out of all of it, do you know what made it worth it?”

 

His eyes had darkened, and just for a moment Rose could catch a glimpse of The Oncoming Storm.

 

“Doctor, don’t-”

“You.”

 

Tears pricked the corners of Roses eyes and she bent her head down, not wanting him to see.

 

“Rose Tyler I love you, and I’ll love you when you’re not young, or as beautiful as you are now. Even if you leave me someday, I’ll remember you until every star goes out in the sky, and until every universe has faded. You’ve changed my life, and without that change I would not be the man I am now. I know you can’t promise me your future. But for now, will you promise me your present?”

 

Tears were now dripping down Rose’s face, and the doctor cupped her face, lifting it to face him. With his other hand he brushed away a few tears with his thumb. She nodded against him, sniffing.

 

“Of course, of course I can. I’ll stay with you as long as possible, and even longer than that if I can.”

 

The Doctor leaned down towards his companion, gently placing his lips to hers. They shared a soft, sweet kiss before he pulled back. A smile was once more splayed across Rose’s face, and the Doctor shifted on the couch to a laying position. He then pulled Rose up against him, spooning her.

 

“I believe I interrupted your nap. Mind if I join?”

 

Rose turned her head, giving one of her infamous tongue-between-the-teeth smile.

  
“I don’t think I could stop you, even if I tried.”


End file.
